(i) Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to a novel, weakly acidic bath salt composition and, more particularly, to a weakly acidic bath salt composition which comprises a carbonate salt and an acid for providing the bath with a weakly acidic pH and further a moisturizer for synergistically increasing the blood circulation promoting effect and feeling of moistness of the skin.
(ii) Description of the Prior Art:
Generally, bath salt compositions are prepared by incorporating perfume, colorant, plant extract, organic acid and so on into an inorganic salt mixture comprising sodium sulfate, borax, sulfur, sodium chloride, carbonate salt, etc., and are used for the purpose of providing the bath with perfume and/or color, or adequately stimulating the skin to thereby promote the blood circulation, the recovery from fatigue and/or the metabolism. Among such bath salt compositions, there are foaming bath salt compositions comprising a combination of a carbonate salt and an acid, which produce, in the bath, carbon dioxide gas bubbles to thereby cause a relaxing or refreshing sensation and render bathing enjoyable.
However, the prior art foaming bath salt compositions are neutral or weakly alkaline, so that the carbon dioxide gas generated is little dissolved in water but escapes into the air. Thus, the carbon dioxide gas bubbles can produce only a mechanical, sensational effect.